Hope,  Strength, and Vigilantes
by I'mmaBunnyGrr
Summary: So Supergirl has powers? So Batgirl has cool gadgets? So what? Who said normal girls like us couldn't be superheroes? Oh yeah...the freakin government. Well, they've got a thing comin. Cause we've got the Kick. And we're aimin staight for evil's Ass.
1. Violet

"Stupid boxes..." I mumbled to myself, slowly struggling my way up the damn stairs. I continued to talking to myself about the idiocy of inanimate objects, as I finally got the last box hauled into my small room. Much different than I was used to. The old room I used to abide in was larger, but at least now I could have my freedom.

"_Violet!What did I tell you about getting called in by the police again?" My mom's voice was harsh and sharp against my inner ear. This was the fourth time in my visitation of the inside of the local police station, and this, it seemed, was the last straw for her. _

"_Answer me, goddammit!" I looked away from her cranberry red face, the veins bulging as she screeched at me. Suddenly my face was hit and forced to the side, the left cheek burning severely. She slapped me again, and this time I glanced up at her face, which was only inches away. _

"_Out. I want you out, and I want to never see your troublemaking ass again."_ Those were the last words I heard from my mother, because the next day I was asleep on a train to New York.

It had been two weeks since I arrived in the Big Apple. And honestly I had to say…I hated it. I'm a country girl at heart, and the city with all its noises and constant activity was getting to me. For the first several nights, I crashed under some random bridge, or a tree in varying parks. But finally I had found somewhere to stay on a very limited budget. AND it had running water! Although to say it was in prime real estate would be a definite lie. I was going to be living in a rundown, shambled apartment building directly facing a liquor store. Oh goody.

"Hmm…looks like that'll do it for now!" I twanged in my natural accent as I surveyed the room before me. A clean violet leopard print cotton sheets were thrown over a mattress which lay on a yellow rug. Various other bright colors were strewn about the small room. I had all my plain t-shirts folded in the miniature drawers, and my skinny jeans, nice shirts, and Converse were all in the soapbox sized closet.

"Let's go to the Rite-Aid!" I sang aloud to myself, before realizing that A) I wasn't in my hometown anymore and B) I was alone. And excessive talking to self is probably considered being a slight bit abnormal up here. There's was something that I had wanted to do since I started living. Dye my normal boring blonde hair, into something much different. White. With multicolored streaks all throughout it. I had never dyed my hair before but figured hey, can't be that hard right? I trekked down the three flights of stairs, and had just got outside when I realized I had no idea where anything was. And I didn't know anyone. Shit, I'm screwed.


	2. Amelia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Me: Hey, buds! It's teiaramogami! I'm usin I'maBunnyGrr's computer to write t his, which is why it's so short! This is actually a collab I'm doin with her, and the first one I've ever done! EPIC! Anyway…yeah, this is chapter 2…so…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the iPod, Kick-Ass, or **_**Le Bien Qui Fait Mal**_** by Mozart L'Opera Rock.**

"Well, look at that, Amelia! New York City! Isn't it beautiful, love?"

I scoffed as my dad peered at me through the rear view mirror. "Yeah, sure…whatever Dad. Love it. Completely awesome."

My mother turned in her seat to glare at me. "Watch it, missy. You know we had to move here, it wasn't consensual." I waved her off nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah mom. I know."

She sighed and looked at Dad for assistance. He mirrored me again and tried his best to sound upbeat. "C'mon, love! You'll enjoy it here, I know! They've got a great school…and there's lots of neighbors around and…and…"

"And that guy on the corner is getting mugged by two gangster wannabes." I added helpfully.

"What?" Mom shrieked, shoving her face against the window of our old beat-down RV. Considering certain…circumstances, I couldn't well SEE what exactly was happening outside, but like most blinds I knew, I could damn well hear it. I mean, who the hell couldn't hear some helpless guy on the street screaming, "HELP! HELP ME!" at the top of his freaking lungs?

Judging by the distance and volume of surrounding sounds, there were two other guys along with him. Dad slowed the car to a chug, but didn't dare stop, or even try to help. "David!" Mom whimpered, "What can we do?"

There was the squeak of leather, and I could practically imagine my father's fingers tightening on the steering wheel as he grumbled out between clenched teeth, "Nothing, Eve. There's _nothing_ we can do."

"Very cool, Dad. We just move here, just enter the city, see/hear this guy getting the crap beat out of him, and decide to completely ignore it. Great first impression. Perfect." I knew better than to say that, but I couldn't help it. I could hear my Dad's sharp intake of breath as my Mom let out a deep hiss, resembling a feral cat. _"Amelia Tresser, shut…__**it**__."_

An emotionless '_Hmph'_ from my throat, and to drown out her feeble attempts to intimidate me, which, back at home, she could have easily done, but here, in this unfamiliar place, she had absolutely no power, I pulled out my iPod and sunk into the seat, pressing the first button on the left.

"_Now where does this strange feeling  
>Come from<br>That fascinates me  
>Just as much as it disturbs me<br>I shiver stabbed by the beauty  
>It's like a knife in my soul<br>The wound going right through my heart  
>And I feel joy in the pain<br>I intoxicate myself with this poison  
>Until it makes me lose my mind"<em>

I nodded along, mumbling the English lyrics under my breath. Unlike most other people my age I'd met, I wasn't into all that, stupid piles of utter bull they had the indecency to call "rap music". It could barely register sounding as good as a cat set on fire would.

"_It's the good that causes pain  
>When you love<br>Completely normal  
>Your hate<br>Enjoy  
>It's so good to suffer<br>Surrender to the spell  
>Let tears flow"<em>

The music flowed quickly, the beat deep and voices fast and resounding. My knuckles tapped along, and my foot dipped into the shag carpet with the violin notes.

"_It's the good that causes pain  
>Causes pain<br>When you love  
>Completely ordinary<br>It's the good that causes pain  
>Your pain<br>The true pleasures  
>Are achieved only through torture<br>Take down your weapons  
>Let the tears flow"<em>

I made a mental note to search for an instrument shop once we moved in, my attention suddenly and completely dragged into the violin like dirt being sucked into a vacuum cleaner.

"_I can feel  
>A violent urge<br>I feel like  
>I'm sliding towards the ground<br>If I don't find out  
>Where this plague is coming from<br>I adore  
>Having it under my skin<br>Bewitched by mad ideas  
>Suddenly<br>All my cravings take off  
>The desire becomes my prison<br>Until I lose my mind"_

I could feel the car slow as my Dad prepared to pull to a stop, and pressed Pause, just as he said, with so much enthusiasm that I was surprised he didn't spontaneously combust, "We're _heeeereeee~!"_


End file.
